Face Down
by percy-the-assassin
Summary: I most definitely do not own Bleach, Kubo does. Go figure. Tesla-centric. NnoitraxTesla one-sided on Tesla’s part ; sorta violent, not lovey-mushy. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Rated T for violence and Nnoitra’s potty-mouth. Songfic to “Face Down”.


---Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Bleach, Kubo does. Go figure. Tesla-centric. NnoitraxTesla(one-sided on Tesla's part); sorta violent, not lovey-mushy. Don't say I didn't warn you. Rated T for violence and Nnoitra's potty-mouth. Songfic to "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus---

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy,_

__

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around;

I see what's going down.

----Tesla----

A very skittish Tesla watched from around a corner as his master sparred with Nel, the Tercera Espada, for what must have been the third time this week. As per the usual, screams of anger and frustration echoed loudly down the halls; which meant, as per the usual, Nel was winning the fight. He felt sorry for Nnoitra, that much was true, but he wouldn't dare intervene. The last time he did, he didn't even get so much as a 'thank you' from his beloved master, only three absolutely _horrendous_ weeks "recuperating" in a lonely, vacant room.

Tesla sighed to himself. If only Nnoitra learned how to control himself, he would be able to beat Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Tercera Espada, once and for all. What was even worse in his opinion, though, was the fact that stupid Nel _enjoyed_the pain, even though their fights made her fill with despair. It was a truly disgusting thing for Tesla to behold, and she thought it was glorious. She thought that deep down, Nnoitra, _his_Nnoitra, actuallyloved her. Sometimes Nnoitra even played along.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror,  
tell yourself, "it's never gonna happen again. "  
you cry alone, and then he swears he loves you._

Eventually, Nnoitra got tired of his little skirmishes and lost his initial amusement with Nel. He wanted to end the whole thing, and he was sick of messing around with the likes of her. That was the Nnoitra-sama Tesla knew. Not the one who played foolish games with stupid girls. It was all about winning or losing.

Nnoitra-sama had decided it was time to call in reinforcements. He brought the man Tesla came to know as Szayel Aporro-sama to Las Noches, and they concocted a plan together, leaving Tesla on the sidelines once again. If he didn't know better, Tesla would think that Nnoitra paid attention to everyone but him on purpose. To make matters even worse, he noticed that Nnoitra was prone to gawking at the pink-haired scientist when he thought nobody was looking. And Tesla was _definitely_looking. Nnoitra-sama never noticed him, and along comes this…this…pink bastard, stealing _his_Nnoitra. Sure, he was rude to Szayel's face, but Nnoitra-sama was never one who knew the proper way to show love…er, in his case, lust. He was just even more violent with the ones he fell for.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, _

_as your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

---- Nnoitra----

Hell yeah, he felt better. That dumbass Nel, thinking she was so damn better than him. So what if he had to get some help from that gay-ass freak in the pink to beat her? He did it! He beat the shit out of the Tercera, and Nnoitra knew what that meant: No more Nel! A promotion! Ha! Yes! Everything was perfect, and the stupid bitch that thought she was so high and mighty was no more than a dead little child on the ground now. Why the little shit turned into an even littler shit was beyond him, but he didn't want to think about that now. Nel was dead! Nel was gone! Ha! In her face! In her dead, dead face!

----Tesla----

Well, Nnoitra-sama got what he wanted…Nel was dead. Tesla didn't see why he wanted to kill her so bad, but that was okay. Nnoitra was happy, so Tesla was happy too.

* * *

All right! It's over! Well, I personally think it sucked, but whatever…Nnoitra is fun to write, and Tesla is a rabid fanboy…yeah.


End file.
